Maybe You Are My Love
by Lacrimosa Kuroi
Summary: Que difícil es confesarse cuando de sentimientos de amor se trata, sin embargo el apoyo de los amigos siempre nos da la fuerza necesaria... bueno casi siempre...
1. Atrapada Stuck

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahasi, salvo algunos que se lleguen a inventar para la historia. Este fic ya lo he publicado en cemzoo, espero que tambien les guste.

**Maybe You Are My Love**

_Que vueltas nos da la vida, a veces creemos que nuestros sentimientos son correspondidos tal y como lo esperamos, y damos mas amor del que recibimos, al grado que esa persona a la que considerabamos especial, termina siendo nuestra peor pesadilla..._

**Capitulo 1 Atrapada (Stuck.)**

Era un jueves cualquiera, en la mañana, el reloj despertador no dejaba de sonar, una joven se rehusaba a dejar su cama, es una chica normal, de 17 años, delgada y no muy alta, cabellos largos y ondulados en las puntas, de tez blanca y ojos tan cafés como el chocolate. 5 minutos y ella aun no ha querido apagar el despertador, enfadada del ruidito por fin lo apaga, se levanta de su cama, y va directamente a su espejo, ve el reloj y ve que son las 6:50, al llegar al espejo lo primero que ve son las fotos de su "novio".

----: Ah. Así como dejo de pesar en ti, aparece algo que me recuerde tu existencia, ah, -Da un largo suspiro- ¿Por qué no me olvido de ti y ya?, No es tan difícil _(¿O Si?) _–Se empieza a peinar y a arreglar para la escuela-

_I can't get out of bed today  
or get you off my mind  
I just can't seem to find a way  
to leave the love behind_

-------: Kagome, hija, ya baja a desayunar, después no te quejes si Inuyasha se molesta por que llegas tarde. –Decía detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Kagome- Te espero abajo.

Kagome: Si mamá, ya voy,_ (Si claro Inuyasha esto, Inuyasha aquello) _¿Por qué no te puedo olvidar? El me tiene en sus manos, sabe perfectamente, que todo lo que le decía era verdad, el sabe que lo necesito_ (pero ya no más) _–Quita una de las fotos, la trata de romper, pero no se atreve-

_I ain't tripping  
I'm just missing you  
you know what I'm saying  
you know what I mean_

Kagome: Sí lo único que sabes hacer es mentirme, herirme y hacer llorar. –Recuerda las veces que la ha engañado, una en especial-

_**Flash Back**_

Inuyasha: Ella no es nada, tú eres todo para mi, mi linda. –Trata de besar a Kagome-

Kagome: -Evita el beso- Y ¿Quien era entonces?

Inuyasha: Ella, es… una prima, solo eso. Así que deja de llorar, arruinaras tu lindo rostro. –Abraza a Kagome y le seca las lágrimas-

Kagome: _(Si es tu prima¿Por qué la estabas besando?)_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Kagome: Y yo de tonta me deje convencer –Terminando de ponerse el uniforme- ¿Cuándo voy a entender?

_You kept me hanging on a string  
while you make me cry  
I tried to give you everything  
but you just gave lies_

_I ain't tripping  
I'm just missing you  
you know what I'm saying  
you know what I mean_

Sra. Higurashi: Hija, ayer me encontré a Inuyasha, iba con sus amigos del equipo de basket, y me dijo que si le podía dar tú numero, porque su otro celular se perdió y no te ha llamado por eso.

Kagome: Ah, y se lo diste.

Sra. Higurashi: Claro hija –sonriéndole- Anda desayuna que se te hace tarde.

Kagome: Si mamá, _(Para que se lo dio, las veces que he soñado con que me llamara, pidiendo disculpas, diciendo que quiere volver conmigo y dejar a esa porrista sin cerebro) _–Termina el desayuno y se lava los dientes, toma su mochila, se despide de su madre y sale hacía la secundaria- Pero se que eso nunca va a ocurrir, ay mamá, el no es nada mió ya.

------: Kagome, buenos días amiga. –Un joven de ojos azul oscuro, la saluda, al pie de las escaleras del templo donde ella vive-

Kagome: Miroku, buenos días, gracias por pasar por mi.

Miroku: No hay de que. Dime Kagome ya estas mejor.

Kagome: Pues… si solo me siento como una tonta, una gran tonta, solo por el.

_Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I've been wishing  
you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do..  
I'm such a fool  
for you_

Ellos comienzan a caminar rumbo a la escuela, el ve a su amiga un tanto deprimida.

Miroku: No amiga, tú no eres así, arriba ese animo, el es el tonto, por solo haber querido jugar contigo.

Kagome: Aun no se que es lo que estoy esperando, me siento mal, estoy destrozada, el solo jugo conmigo.

Miroku: Vamos tu tienes más oportunidades de ser feliz que ese bueno para nada, capitán del equipo de basket.

Kagome: Me siento rara, esta mezcla de sentimientos, es realmente mal, amándolo odiándolo.

Miroku: Amiga, deja eso en el pasado, y sonríe -toma a su amiga de la mano, para cruzar la calle, pues se ha hecho muy despistada- Ya olvídalo, vamos yo se que tú puedes.

Kagome: No puedo, en verdad que no puedo, caí redondita en su trampa de amor y no puedo salir, estoy atrapada. _(Pero ya saldré de esta, ya lo veras Inuyasha, ya lo veras…) _–Su rostro se veía decidido y su amigo sonrió al ver esto- Vamos Miroku que se nos hace tarde.

Miroku: Vamos, pues.

_I can't take it  
what am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true  
I'm stuck on you_

Kagome: Por fin voy a llegar temprano a la escuela, solo dos calles más y aun nos sobran como 10 minutos, que bien no Miroku.

Miroku: -Voltea a la cera de enfrente y ve al "perro" como el le apodaba, junto con aquella porrista, pero no le dice a Kagome- _(Are como que no lo vi, no quiero que se deprima) _Si Kagome, eso ya es bueno, ya te íbamos a coronar como Miss Retardos, jejeje. –Ve que el "perro" deja a su amiguita y viene en dirección de Kagome- _(Oh no) _

Kagome: Jaja, muy gracioso eh, muy gracioso.

-----: Kagome, hola, linda como estas –abrazándola por la espalda-

Kagome: Oye quien te crees, para tocarme así. Eh Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Como que quien, soy tú novio, que no lo recuerdas, mira eso es para ti. –Le da un corazón de chocolate- Tiene nuestras iniciales.

Kagome:_ (Si claro, son la de el y esa tipa Kikyo) _No gracias, no como chocolates.

Miroku: Bueno, vamonos o de nuevo vamos a llegar tarde –Toma a Kagome de la mano y salen de ahí-

Kagome: Gracias te debo una.

Miroku: Ese se cree dueño de todas.

Kagome: Es un tonto, cree que caeré de nuevo_ (Aunque estuve a punto) _Ya no estoy para sus jueguitos, si el quiere jugar, que juegue pero conmigo no, ya no más, ya no más…

_Now love's a broken record that's  
been skipping in my head  
I keep singing yesterday  
why we've got to play these games we play?_

_I ain't tripping  
I'm just missing you  
you know what I'm saying  
you know what I mean_

Un tipo toma a Miroku por la espalda y se lo lleva dejando a Kagome sola, Inuyasha se acerca lentamente a ella y trata de besarla de nuevo.

Inuyasha: Dime linda, que te he hecho algo malo –Decía mientras ponía una cara de dolor- ¿Que es lo que te hice? –acercándose a ella peligrosamente-

Kagome: Nada... –Ve que el sonríe y trata de besarla, ella lo evita- Absolutamente nada, para seguir queriéndote.

Inuyasha¿Que¿Por qué lo dices? –Mantenía su distancia-

Kagome: No llamarme, no buscarme, dejarme plantada en el festejo de la victoria del equipo, estar con esa boba y no estar conmigo, y yo como tonta esperando por ti -conteniendo las lágrimas-

Inuyasha: Pero, en verdad te quiero y se que tu me amas -Sonreía en señal de que la atrapaba de nuevo-

Kagome: Sabes… lo que siento por ti es una gran mezcla de sentimientos y no te los voy a ocultar, -Su rostro reflejaba toda la ira que tenía contenida- Estoy atrapada, te odio amándote.

Inuyasha: Lo sabia -De nuevo trata de besarla, pero ella lo detiene… con una gran y sonora cachetada- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Kagome: Porque he decidido solo odiarte –Comienza a alejarse rumbo a la escuela- Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí.

_Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool_

_I can't take it  
what am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true  
I'm stuck _

Kagome ve como el tipo aun sujetaba a Miroku, y este en cuanto la ve le da un codazo en el estomago al tipo y va en dirección de Kagome, llega con ella, y se van directo a la escuela, ya tendrían la oportunidad de platicar lo que paso allá.


	2. Nuevos Compañeros

_Cuando un grupo de alumnos es unido, nada en el mundo, los puede separar..._

_Claro hasta que entren nuevos alunmos y sean el centro de atención._

****

**Nuevos compañeros, nuevas oportunidades. **

Por fin, Miroku y Kagome han llegado a la escuela y a pesar de los "inconvenientes" llegaron a tiempo. Subieron rápidamente los escalones para llegar al primer piso y entrar al salón, al momento de llegar otra amiga de ellos ya los estaba esperando.

¡Buenos días Sango! - Dice Kagome muy alegre-  
Ho, hola linda Sango – Miroku igual de alegre y tratando de abrazarla, pero ella ya había abrazado a Kagome, y el solo se quedo con los brazos extendidos y con una cara de decepción-  
Bueno días Kagome¿como estas? amiga. –Contesta Sango dejando de abrazar a Kagome-  
_Jajaja, pobre de Miroku_ –Ríe mentalmente Kagome- Ay, pues bien, Sango llegue temprano¿puedes creerlo?.  
Si ya lo note, es que en verdad es tan raro no verte llegar corriendo y inhalando fuertemente todo el aire del salón.  
Jaja, pero… ¿Eh? –ve a Miroku lo más alejado de ella con ambas manos en la pared y rodeado de una aura negativa- _Ay pobrecito, el que se muere por Sango y ella ni no lo hace en el mundo  
_-Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el pobre de Miroku- Me ignoro… otra vez… -suspiraba por el mal de amor-  
Kagome¿que le pasa a Miroku? – Sango lo ve extrañada-  
Pues… - Kagome no sabe como explicarle a su amiga-  
Ya se le pasara y dime, como le hiciste para llegar temprano, eh Kagome. –Sentándose en su lugar-  
-Viendo a Miroku, realmente triste- Pues…  
Buenos días jóvenes. –Un hombre entra al salón-.  
Buenos días director Tatewaki. – todo el grupo de pie, como buenos alumnos -  
Jóvenes tomen asiento por favor –todos muy bien educados, hacen lo que su "querido" Director les dice- Como ustedes saben, el maestro Hino, decidió no solo cambiarse de escuela si no que hasta de ciudad, gracias a su pequeña bromita del viernes pasado y la suplente mejor cambio de profesión, aquí les presento a su nuevo maestro Bankotsu Fuse y de una ves les digo, si este maestro se va por culpa de ustedes, se me van a ir todo expulsados, entendieron, jóvenes. -Lo dice con una cara de psicopata asesino-  
S… si –todos con cara de miedo-  
Muy bien alumnos, de nuevo les pido que le den una grata bienvenida al profesor Bankotsu Fuse. -Su cara de psicopata asesino se esfumo, dejando ver a un alegre hombre-  
¡Buenos días y bienvenido profesor Fuse!  
Hola jóvenes gracias por su amabilidad, pero díganme profesor Bankotsu -sonriendo a todo el grupo-

El prof. Bankotsu, un joven de 23 años, acaba de salir de la facultad, sus ojos de un azul profundo y su piel morena, su largo cabello negro trenzado, alto sin parecer un gigante, se veía que hace ejercicio pues aun con el traje que lleva puesto se notaban sus músculos bien formados, una voz un poco ronca muy sutil, en si el sueño de muchas estaba parado en frente de ellas.

_Estoy muerta y me fui al cielo_–Con la boca abierta-  
_Dios si que existen los ángeles_–Lo veía de arriba abajo-  
_El Prof. es de verdad_ –Le veía sus ojos-  
_Ohhh si, kami escucho mis ruegos  
_Ahh, _Es impresionante_

Las demás chicas del salón tenían entre sus mentes varios de los mismos pensamientos que ellas, el ya había iniciado con la clase, y solo había una que aun no notaba lo interesante que su nuevo profesor estaba, Kagome solo observaba por la ventana el equipo de basket estaba entrenando y para su suerte, la cancha quedaba enfrente del salón de Kagome, se sentía muy molesta consigo misma.

_¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en el?, si solo fui para el otra tonta más que caía en sus redes_ – El rostro de Kagome, se mostraba muy molesto, se odiaba a ella misma por no poder dejar de ver por la ventana- _Se que a penas a pasado unos cuantos días, pero al verlo en la mañana  
_Kagome, me puedes dejar en la ventana, necesito que me un poco de aire. -Dice sonriente Miroku-  
Ah, claro Miroku –cambian de lugar, el queda entonces junto a la ventana y Kagome delante de Sango- Miroku, gracias -susurrando-  
No hay de que.

Y así siguió la clase con el prof. Bankotsu, de pronto nuevamente la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver de nuevo al director Tatewaki, y junto con el dos jóvenes, uno de cabellos plateados, igual de alto que el prof. Bankotsu, al igual un cuerpo bien marcado, sus ojos era lo que más llamaba la atención, Kagome, al verlo entrar realmente quedo impresionada, era parecido a Inuyasha y a la vez tan distinto, su mirada era algo fría y misteriosa. El otro joven de piel moreno unos ojos de un hermoso color azul, sus cabellos negros, bien agarrado de una coleta alta, al igual que el prof. se ve que se ejercita bastante, se le ve bien formado el cuerpo, sus ojos transmitían un sentimiento de alegría y la sonrisa en sus labios era simplemente irresistible.

Muy bien alumnos, les traigo a unos nuevos compañeros, el es el joven Takahashi Sesshoumaru. –Informa el director-  
Mucho gusto. –Contesta el joven Takahashi-  
_¿Takahashi?, Oh solo se parece a… el, no tiene el mismo apellido_ –Se decía así misma Kagome-  
Pues, acabo de regresar a Tokio, estuve estudiando en Kyoto y espero ser bien recibido. –Comenta Sesshoumaru-  
¿Eres pariente de Harada Inuyasha? –Dijo el grupo sorprendido, pues en verdad que se parecían mucho-  
No, no conozco a ese tal Inuyasha del que me hablan. –Contesta seriamente el joven-  
-Nuevamente sus retorcidas mentes de las chicas trabajan sin cesar- _Es más guapo que Inuyasha, se ve que no es amable, parece un sueño, es encantador, se ve que es frío, claro que serás bien recibido…  
Ese es mió, jejeje_ -Se dice una joven de ojos de color carmín, su nombre Kagura-  
_En lo físico se parecen, pero en su mirada, son muy diferentes_ –pensaba un poco decepcionada Kagome-  
Bueno, que bien que ya estas aquí, soy tú prof. Bankotsu y lo mejor sería que te diera un lugar en donde sentarte -empieza a buscar un lugar vació y uno justo detrás de Miroku, el lugar de Kagome- Jovencito, mmm veamos –revisando su tabla de lugares- ¿Higurashi Kagome?  
Jajaja, jajaja… -se reía todo el grupo-  
No, yo soy Hoshi Miroku, señor, lo que pasa es que necesitaba un poco de aire y le pedí a mi compañera que si me dejaba estar un poco cerca de la ventana, jejeje… -Se levanta del lugar- Y ya me regreso al mió.  
Bueno, muy bien Sesshoumaru, ve a tomar tu asiento –Ve como se regresa Miroku a su lugar, Kagome también a su lugar y Sesshoumaru va a su lugar-  
Y el es el joven Kusanagi Kouga, sean muy amables con ellos, ahora si me voy, con permiso profesor. –Y se retira del salón el director-  
Muy bien, háblanos de ti Kouga, y de nuevo soy el prof. Bankotsu.  
Yo fui transferido de la escuela Tomoeda, hace algunos días, debido a mi cambio de casa, pero se ve que aquí es una muy buena escuela, y que decir de la más agradable compañía, que voy a tener aquí –Sonriendo muy sensualmente-  
Jajaja -Nuevamente sus muy, retorcidas mentes, trabajan a mil por hora- _Este es nuestro día… Que cosa tan buena hicimos para semejante premio…Es todo un hombre… Con el para toda la vida…  
Creo que… - _Una de chica de ojos verdes, sentada al frente del grupo- _Encontré al hombre de mi vida  
El se ve más agradable_ –Sin tomarle mucha importancia, Kagome empieza a escribir en su cuaderno-  
Bueno, déjame ver, te vas a sentar, mmm -revisaba su lista de lugares- Delante de Miroku, por favor.  
Muy bien, gracias.  
Bien continuemos con nuestra clase, jóvenes.

Kouga, va a su lugar y ve a la única joven que no lo esta viendo, si no que esta más concentrada en su cuaderno que el, eso no era posible para el, El Don Juan de Tomoeda, no podía aceptar algo así, pero se dio cuenta que talvez, ella era la que más valdría la pena, en conquistar. El es un chico que le dicen El Don Juan, porque sabe conquistar muy bien a las chicas que el quería, pero nunca andaba con dos a la vez, cuando estaba con una de novia, siempre le era fiel, y cuando terminaba con la novia, nunca le reclamaban nada, y si veía una chica interesante, la conquistaba sin problema alguno, aun y cuando esa chica ya tuviera novio, ellas dejaban a quien sea por estar con el, entre algunos hombres le decían el quita novias, pero esos fueron muy pocas.

Sesshoumaru, sentado detrás de Kagome, había notado que fue la única que no lo vio como las demás, ella prefirió seguir escribiendo, en el cuaderno que lanzarle miradas indiscretas como las demás del salón, al parecer a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto, no le importaban las apariencias, algo que el no había visto en nadie desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Siempre ha sido perseguido por las mujeres, aun y cuando era un niño de primaria, siempre había cartas en su casillero de amor, en todas las escuela donde ha estado ha tenido fama de ser muy reservado y misterioso, por lo que las chicas lo admiran más, es un buen boxeador, de ahí su físico.

**Continuara...**

Y gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios, muchas gracias por sus observaciones. Por cierto en el primer capitulo la canción que use se llama "Stuck" y su interprete es "Stacie Orrico". Espero sus agradables reviews.

Hasta pronto.

Kazami Sensei.


	3. Un Día No Tan Normal

_A veces nos acostumbramos a que todo lo que viene en nuestro camino es lo que esperamos, solo que hay ocaciones que esa rutina cambia de aburrida a problematica._

**Un día, no tan Normal.**

Y al fin es sábado, Kagome había notado como sus nuevos compañeros eran tan diferentes entre si, ambos hablaban con ella, pero igual ella mantenía su distancia, no quería ser la burla de otro ser, como Inuyasha, este día debía de ir a la escuela solo por un par de horas, debería de practicar con el arco y estar en la escuela a las 10:30 y ya eran las 10:00, así que salio de su casa tranquilamente, su gran y mejor amigo Miroku la acompañaría, puesto que Sango tenía practica de voleibol y el la quería ir a ver.  
Ella llevaba su uniforme de diario, parecido al que usan Miaka y Yui en fushigi yuugi, solo que la falda blanca y el saco y el chaleco azul marino, con el escudo bordado de la escuela superior Goshinboku, el de los hombres es como el Toya y Yukito de card captor Sakura. Bajaba las escaleras del templo y ahí como siempre estaba Miroku, eso no le sorprendió, lo que si fue el hecho de que Sesshoumaru, estuviera a un lado de el.

¿Eh? -Kagome lo ve de arriba abajo, con la boca un poco abierta- _¿Y el que hace aquí?_ -pensó-

Eh… Kagome –Miroku se acerca a ella y le cierra la boca- No me había dado cuenta de que Sesshoumaru, vive muy cerca de mi casa, me lo encontré al salir de mi casa y así que se vino conmigo.

Hola Kagome, espero que no te importe si no, me iré solo. –Dice Sesshoumaru al ver que la chica no lo deja de ver-

No -Viendo que esta a punto de irse, Kagome lo detiene- No, no importa solo me sorprendió el verte aquí, es todo.

Bien, ya que estamos bien de acuerdo, vamonos a la escuela si no se nos va a hacer bien tarde. –Dice Miroku comenzando a caminar-

Vamos – Contestan al mismo tiempo Kagome y Sesshoumaru y siguen a Miroku-

En el camino ellos caminaban a buen paso ni muy lento ni rápido, platicaban de cómo le parecía la escuela a Sesshoumaru, el se sentía bien, a pesar de que solo llevaba 2 días en la escuela ya se sentía bien y a gusto.

Los jóvenes llegaron a la puerta de la escuela estaban a punto de entrar cuando alguien llamo a Kagome y la abrazo por la espalda.

Con un demonio, te dije que no te me acercaras – Dice Kagome a punto de darle un golpe en la cara, pero Miroku y Sesshoumaru la detienen-

Tranquila el es Kouga -Dice Miroku mientras que le detiene un brazo-

Kouga –Kagome voltea para verlo- Ohh discúlpame, no era mi intención

No te preocupes, de cualquier forma no me alcanzaste a dar el golpe. –Sonriéndole sensualmente y tomándole las manos- Discúlpame si te asuste, nos vemos después.

Ah -Soltándose del agarre de Kouga- No te preocupes -ve su reloj- Bueno nos vemos después, que se me hace tarde, nos vemos Kouga, Miroku, Sesshoumaru…

Te espero en el lugar de siempre. –Le grita Miroku a Kagome-

¡Si! -De lejos-

Yo también ya me voy, -Dice Sesshoumaru- hoy será la primera práctica del equipo de boxeo y no debo de llegar tarde, nos vemos Miroku, Kouga adiós -Se va en dirección del gimnasio-

Bueno yo me voy a ver a Sango en su práctica, nos vemos Kouga.

No oye espera Miroku, me podrías decir en donde están las canchas principales de basket.

Ah quedan de paso a donde voy, ven conmigo. –Y se van-

Kagome, llego a tiempo a su clase, el grupo era muy reducido era de 7 alumnos, 3 chicos y 4 chicas, ellas eran muy buenas, Kagome era quien los lideraba, pues era excelente con el arco, y era la mejor amiga del prof. Jakotsu, un joven de 21 años, campeón olímpico de tiro con arco a los 15 años, el es hermano de Bankotsu y solo ella lo sabía, pues el le había dado la noticia.

Hola, Kagome, ya te ves mucho mejor. –Jakotsu comenta con su particular acento-

Si gracias, por preocuparse prof. -Lo dice sonriendo, pues sabe que no le gusta que le diga así-

Dime solo Jakotsu, ya te lo había dicho y dime ese lindo Inuyasha ya no te ha molestado, o si. –Le decía sin nada de malicia-

Pues si el jueves, me trato de besar de nuevo y gracias a que, en verdad ya abrí los ojos no me deje engañar de nuevo. –Comenta Kagome un poco desanimada-

Muy bien Kagome, a pesar de ser muy lindo el es el típico patán que te encuentras en cada escuela. –Le dice Jakotsu haciendo un sin fin de ademanes-

Jejeje. Oye Jakotsu y los demás donde están. –Viendo que solo esta ella-

Solo te cite a ti, como ya sabes pronto habrá un torne de tiro con arco y solo entrara un alumno por escuela y pues tus compañeros te han elegido a lo cual no me opongo, pues se que eres la mejor. –Dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda-

¿Eh? -Se sonroja al oír esto- Gracias, pero les deberías dar la oportunidad a ellos.

Si lo pensé también, pero ellos hablaron conmigo y por el bien del equipo, ellos decidieron que la que se lo merece eres tú. –Le da su arco y sus flechas- Así que a practicar mucho, jeje…

Esta bien, ja, ah practicar… -Tomo el arco y las flechas-

Kagome lanza la flecha y da justo en el blanco, Jakotsu la felicita y siguen con su práctica.

Miroku, había dejado ya a Kouga en las canchas de basket, y kouga ya había hablado con el entrenador, se puso el uniforme del equipo y comienzo el calentamiento, vio como llego otro joven, al parecer era al que la mayoría esperaban para iniciar el entrenamiento.

El entrenador Hakudoshi Chiba, le presento a Kouga a su capitán, ese joven que se veía ser un gran patán.

Bien Kouga el es Inuyasha Harada y es el capitán, trata de seguir las indicaciones que el te de, entendido. –Le dice Hakudoshi-

Si entiendo y que es lo que vamos a hacer, capitán. –Dice Kouga y ve desafiante a Inuyasha-

Tenemos que practicar los pases y tiros, y vas a empezar tú. -Dándole una mirada de desprecio-

Esta bien, voy a empezar yo -Se ríe un poco en la cara de Inuyasha-

Kouga comenzó a dar y recibir pases a una gran velocidad, los demás jugadores se habían quedado asombrados por la velocidad, ni su capitán era tan rápido en el juego, Kouga se acerca a la canasta y da un excelente tiro de 3 puntos, todos incluso el entrenador Hakudoshi se habían quedado con la boca abierta, había recorrido la cancha en menos de 10 segundos y no se veía nada cansado, los jugadores gritaban de la emoción, mientras otros recuperaban el aliento y Hakudoshi estaba realmente impresionado e Inuyasha, su cara decía todo lo que en ese momento pasaba por su mente.

Je¿Que le pareció entrenador? -Kouga pregunta sin dejar de ver la cara de Inuyasha-

Pues, es muy impresionante su velocidad, jovencito.

_¡Maldito¿Que se cree?_ Buen trabajo Kouga -Sin dejar de verlo a los ojos-

Gracias capitán. –Dice aun desafiante-

Al parecer Kouga quería ser el capitán del equipo, pero todos saben que Inuyasha no es tan fácil de quitar del camino, pero siempre llega alguien que nos regresa a la realidad y puede que ese alguien para Inuyasha sea Kouga.

Miroku por fin había llegado a la cancha de voleibol, y justo a tiempo pues su linda Sango estaba a punto de dar un saque, y el solo ve la figura de Sango entre todas las demás chicas, para el, el mundo desaparecía cuando el veía a Sango, ella simplemente era su mundo, la conocía ya desde hace 3 años y aun no se animaba a decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Hola Miroku, vienes por Sango verdad. –Le pregunta uno de sus compañeros de clase-

Si, de nuevo aquí estoy, -Reconoce a Houjo- Esperando a que algún día me vea como yo a veo a ella.

Se que algún día pasara y tanto ella como tú serán muy felices. -Se sienta a un lado de Miroku-

Ah, gracias Houjo, espero que ese día llegue pronto. –Dice Miroku sin despegar la vista de Sango-

Aunque… –Otro compañero de Miroku- si no te das prisa va a llegar otro más vivo que tú y te la va a ganar, jejeje…

No mi querida Sango con otro hombre – Miroku se imagina a Sango primero abrasando a otro, después besándolo, después saliendo de la iglesia, con bebe en brazos- ¡AY NO, NO POR FAVOR, QUE ESO NUNCA LLEGUE A PASAR!

¡Hachi!, -Le llama la atención Houjo- no le digas eso, ya sabes como se pone -Se escucha a Miroku aun gritando que no, esto no puede pasar y cosas así- Ya ves lo que causaste, ahora cálmalo.

Ya Miroku ya, si no te callas, ella no te va a dejar de ver como si estuvieras loco, como lo esta haciendo en este momento. –Señalando hacia donde ella esta-

Ah… -Se queda callado y voltea a ver a Sango, pero ella aun esta jugando- ¡Hachi…!

¿Que? si así te callaste, jejeje -se reía entre dientes-

Pero… -pienso lo que va a decir Houjo- bueno eso si tengo que reconocértelo.

Pero... -Viendo el suelo- _Que amigos, pero que amigos…_ - Piensa Miroku mientras se tapa la cara con las manos-

**Continuara...**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en especial a Shi-Mae, Serena Tsukino Chiba y a Snow-Angel90.

Hasta pronto.

Kazami Sensei.


	4. Vaya entrenamientos

_Los chicos siempre llaman la atenciónde las chicas y viceversa, algunos solo se van por lo físico, otros por el interes y otros por lo mejor que puede existir en la vida el "Amor", aunque a veces son muy pocos, muy pocos..._

****

**Capitulo # 4 Vaya entrenamientos **

Al fin las prácticas del día habían terminado, Sango, se fue a dar un baño antes de salir de la escuela, iba junto con otras de sus compañeras de equipo, pero casi no les hablaba con ellas, tomo sus cosa del casillero y entro en las duchas, pensaba en por que le costaba trabajo que algún chico le propusiera salir con ella, era una chica muy linda eso todos los chicos de su grupo se lo dicen, pero no la toman en cuenta para salir.

Por fin, algo relajante. -Ya en la ducha- Ah, no se por que me afecta, la verdad no necesito a nadie junto a mi, ni siquiera pienso en alguien en especial -Cierra los ojos y ve a Miroku sonriéndole tiernamente, provocando que se sonroje- ¿Eh? _El, porque siempre el se me viene a la mente -P_ensó-

Oye Sango, ya vas a salir. -Dice Kagura-  
Eh, si me falta solo un poco, ya no tardo. -Le contesta Sango regresando a la realidad-  
Bueno, pero pronto, que tengo que ir a ver a alguien. -Le dice Kagura un tanto molesta-  
Esta bien, espérame un poco más. –Se escucha el celular de Kagura y sale para contestar- Lo más seguro es que quiera ir a ver a Sesshoumaru, jejeje… -Se dice a si misma Sango-

Sale de la ducha, se seca y se pone la ropa limpia, sale de los vestidores y ve como esta Miroku, al lado de sus amigos Hachi y Houjo, pateando una pelota, ella siente una extraña sensación en el estomago y por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de verlo, ver como detenía la pelota y la pateaba, el movimiento de su cabello, la risa que salía de sus labios, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, ella lo ignoraba porque no le gustaba sentir esas sensaciones, pero en realidad, siente algo muy especial por el.  
De pronto ve como Miroku, la voltea a ver, ella se sonroja un poco y lo saluda, después se da la media vuelta y se va del lugar, tenía que hablar con Kagome, urgentemente.

**------------------------------------------ **

Kagome y Jakotsu venían platicando animadamente, ellos se llevan muy bien a pesar de que son alumna y maestro, al pasar cerca de los vestuarios de las chicas, vieron a Sango y como se daba la media vuelta y se dirigía hacía ellos.

¿Sango porque estas tan roja? -Pregunta una muy curiosa Kagome-  
Jeje es verdad Sango te ves extraña, a caso ¿Te gusta alguien? -Viéndola con cierta picardía en la mirada de Jakotsu- Dime, dime, dime.  
¿Eh¿Cómo es posible que piensen algo así? Saben muy bien que no siento nada especial por nadie. –Mentía y se le notaba mucho- _Sango se nota que no te da el mentir_ -se decía a ella misma-  
_Sango, pero tus ojos me dicen otra cosa_ -Pensaba Kagome- Ah entonces que te pasa, estuvo muy pesada la práctica.  
_Por la forma en que me ve, creo que no me creyó nada_ -Pensaba Sango- Así es Kagome "_A quien engaño"_ Oye Kagome, necesito hablar contigo, si puedes más tarde, pasar a mi casa.  
Pues claro, pero ahorita voy a tomar un helado con Jakotsu. -Le contesta muy sonriente-  
Y tú Sango¿Quieres venir con nosotros? -Lo pregunta Jakotsu seriamente-  
Bueno pues –Sin querer da la media vuelta y ve a Miroku- Si, voy con ustedes –Dando la vuelta y apresurando el paso-  
_Aquí hay algo extraño_ –Pensaron lo mismo Jakotsu y Kagome-

**----------------------------------------- **

Gracias al cielo -Sesshoumaru estaba quitándose las vendas, aun esta en el ring- Al fin se termino esto, esas chicas no me dejan en paz ni un solo momento - Ve como se acerca una de las chicas- _Genial entre todas tiene que venir esta_ -Pensó-  
Hola –Kikyo llega y se sienta en el suelo del ring y deja que su mini falda se le levante más de la cuenta- Que tal te va Sesshoumaru.  
Pues, bien gracias –sin prestarle atención, termina de quitarse las vendas- Bien, me voy hasta luego. –Baja del ring y se dirige a los vestidores-  
Bye –se despide tontamente, haciendo una bomba con el chicle que tiene - Hasta luego, Sesshoumaru -Ella lleva el uniforme de las porristas, que en si fue escogido por ella, una mini falda y un top negros, lleva el cabello sujeto con una cola baja y unas calcetas y tenis blancos, en el top va el nombre de la escuela por delante y por detrás el escudo de la escuela.- Valla un excelente cuerpo, que no se me va a ir vivo, jaja...

En estos días Sesshoumaru había sido acosado por varias chicas de todos los grados, solo que a el por el momento ninguna de ellas le ha llamado la atención, ninguna de ellas ha sido lo suficientemente natural y sencilla para el, Sesshoumaru es de una familia adinerada pero, el siempre a querido ser alguien normal, al ser transferido de escuela también, fue inscrito en el grupo de boxeo y todas esas chicas silbaban y gritaban su nombre, entra en las duchas y se baña, sale de los vestidores camina y llega a donde esta la cancha de basket, ve como un joven que toma una piedra de buen tamaño y se la lanza a Kouga, ve como la esquiva y el tipo que se la lanzo sale del lugar realmente furioso, el se acerca a los vestidores de los que Sesshoumaru acaba de salir, el tipo aquel pasa al lado de Sesshoumaru, y solo escucha.

Nadie se mete con Inuyasha Harada, el que lo hace la paga –y se pierde en los vestidores- Maldito sea...  
Así que ese es Harada, -con su típico tono serio de voz, Sesshoumaru solo se queda parado- Es un completo imbecil. –Se va del lugar-

**-------------------------------------- **

Cuando Inuyasha y Kouga estaban en la cancha de Basket

Inuyasha y Kouga habían transformado aquel entrenamiento en una guerra, no se dejaban de golpear con la pelota y de insultarse, hasta que llego un momento en que los demás jugadores se habían quedado solo mirándolos, incluso Hakudoshi no sabia que hacer o decir para calmar al par, ni siquiera supo en que momento ellos dejaron el entrenamiento, y se empezaron a dar de golpes, en verdad esto se había salido de control.

Idiota -Dándole un fuerte golpe a Kouga en la cara- Eres un torpe.  
Y Tú... -Regresándole el golpe a Inuyasha- Y tú un gran estúpido, eres un bestia.  
Ahh... -Cae al suelo por el golpe y de su labio sale un poco de sangre- Idiota... a mi nadie... me gana. –Golpea las piernas de Kouga y este cae- Sarnosito, te dije que a mi nadie me gana -Inuyasha se limpia la sangre de su boca-  
Maldito perro -Kouga se levanta rápidamente- Je, crees que con eso vas a ganarme, bestia.  
¡Je! -Lo ve desafiante- ¿Qué? Aun no te rindes, valla que eres torpe.  
Je... bestia al fin y al cabo, no te dejare en vergüenza enfrente de tus amigos, así que mejor así le dejamos. –Kouga se da la vuelta y se retira de la cancha-  
Desgraciado -Inuyasha visiblemente molesto, toma una piedra- _(Eres un maldito idiota)_ -Y le lanza la piedra-

Kouga se da la vuelta para tratar de darle otro insulto, pero logra ver cuando este le lanza una piedra, logra esquivarla, así que al ver como Inuyasha se va del lugar el hace lo mismo y se va a los vestidores, de otra área del instituto, ya que no lo quería ver por el momento.

**----------------------------------------- **

Miroku, seguía a Kagome, Sango y a Jakotsu, caminaba un poco alejado de ellos, ya que tanto Hachi como Houjo, van junto a el, y no tenía la suficiente confianza en ellos, ya que podían decirle algo a Sango, o alguno de sus comentarios podía llegar a los oídos de ella y la verdad que no lo podía permitir.

Vamos Miroku, dile lo que sientes por ella, no pierdes nada si se lo dices. -Dice Houjo-  
Si y recuerda que ella es, de las más guapas del instituto, y puede que alguien se te… -Houjo le tapa la boca a Hachi-  
Shh, ya no le digas nada más Hachi, recuerda como se pone.  
Oigan, estoy aquí saben -Miroku los ve con cierto dolor en sus ojos-  
Hachi, Miroku,Ya vieron como se pelean esos dos.  
Se están dando duro eh.  
Ese perro, de seguro Kouga es mejor que el y por eso se están peleando. -Dice Miroku muy seguro-  
Pero, si que se están dando una gran golpiza. -Comenta Houjo-  
Veo que ya han acabado, mejor así. -Dice Miroku- Vamonos Buu, yo quería ver sangre, jejeje, mejor así. -Hachi lo dice decepcionado-

Es cuando ven que Inuyasha lanza una piedra y que esta va en dirección de Kouga, ven como la logra esquivar.

¡Cuidado! -Lo grita Miroku-  
Que le pasa al capitán, se ha vuelto loco.  
Eso le puede costar su puesto en el equipo. -Le dice Hachi a sus amigos-

Sin darse cuenta llegan a donde están las chicas y Jakotsu, Miroku choca con Sango sin querer, ella solo lo ve a los ojos y le regala una dulce sonrisa.

Disculpa no me fije por donde iba. –Trataba de disimular sus nervios- Sango.  
No te preocupes, Miroku. -Sin dejar de sonreírle- No me has lastimado, así que no hay problema.  
Que bueno, jejeje… -Pone su mano derecha en su nuca-  
Jejeje así es… -La mochila que lleva en las manos, se le resbala-  
Tú mochila. -Toma la mochila y se la entrega- Aquí tienes.  
Gra… gracias. -Tratando de evitar el sonrojarse-

Una tos fingida se escucho y los chicos se separaron, dejando ver un leve sonrojo en sus caras.

Anda vamonos Sanfo, después Jakotsu no nos va a comprar nada, jeje… -Lo dice Kagome para calmar la escena-

Hachi, Houjo y Jakotsu, veían la escena divertidos, al parecer los sueños de Miroku, no serán tan difíciles de alcanzar.

Continuara...

Gracias por sus comentarios.


	5. Una Dificil Confesión

_Que difícil es confesarse cuando de sentimientos de amor se trata, sin embargo el apoyo de los amigos siempre nos da la fuerza necesario, bueno casi siempre… _

**Capitulo #5 "Una Difícil Confesión."**

Después de que se despidieron de Miroku, Houjo y Hachi, Jakotsu y las chicas se fueron a tomar la dichosa nieve. Jakotsu era el hermano menor por dos de Bankotsu, y casi todos en la escuela sabían de las preferencias del joven prof. de tiro con arco, más aun y así era perseguido por las chicas, que aun dudaban de eso.

Kagome, entonces el lindo Inuyasha, te jugo muy mal y ya no lo quieres. -Lo pregunta seriamente Jakotsu-  
_Oh si..._ -Kagome esta terminando con la nieve y da un suspiro- Así es Jakotsu, creyó que nunca me daría cuenta de su juego, pero lo bueno es que me di cuenta justo a tiempo.  
Pero amiga en este mundo muchos hombres, esperan por alguien como tú, no llegues a pensar que todos son como Inuyasha lindo.  
Jajaja -Sango soltó una carcajada- Jajaja eso es verdad, no todos son iguales, ay algunos que hacen lo que sea por llamar tú atención y tú a veces ni los ves.  
Aja... –Dice Kagome viendo burlonamente a su amiga- lo dices por experiencia propia ¿Verdad?  
_¿Experiencia propia?_ -Inmediatamente recordó a Miroku y en sus mejillas el sonrojo no se dejo de ver- ¿Eh? Claro que no¿Por qué piensan que ignoro a Miroku¿Solo porque siento algo por el que no quiero que nadie se entere de eso?

Tanto Jakotsu como Kagome, se le quedaban viendo a Sango, ella solita sin que nadie la torturara para sacarle tan preciada información, había dicho todo. Ellos solo la miraron con cierta picardía en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios. Sango al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se quedo con la boca abierta.

_¿Qué fue lo que dije? Admití que me gusta Miroku, solo me gusta, no creo que sienta un cariño muy especial por el… ¿Oh Si? _–Pasaba por la mente de Sango, que solo veía a sus amigos, movía su boca pero de esta no salía sonido alguno- _Si en verdad es tan lindo y tiene un carácter único, y unos ojos hermosos ¿pero que pienso?  
Lo suponía -Pensó Kagome- _Jaja, yo nada más decía, pero gracias por la información.  
Sango, Sango, Sango, si son el uno para el otro así que no lo niegues, de hecho -Lo dice Jakotsu con malicia- Miroku no esta nada mal. Jejeje.  
A… -Sango no podía articular palabra alguna- _Miroku y yo linda pareja _–Se ruboriza, toma sus cosas y sale del lugar a lo lejos le dice a Kagome- Te espero en mi casa a las 4, no llegues tarde.

Jakotsu y Kagome, solo se miraron a los ojos y se rieron.

------------------------------------------

Inuyasha se dirigía a su casa, estaba demasiado molesto por lo que paso hace algunas horas, el solo hecho de pensar que Kouga le podría quitar el puesto de capitán, lo irritaba demasiado, tomo otro camino, para su casa pues quería caminar antes de llegar , cuando vio como de un local de venta de nieves salía Kagome junto con Jakotsu, inexplicablemente se molestó, comenzó a caminar lentamente y hacía donde ella estaba, y Kagome ni cuenta se había dado de que Inuyasha la observaba, el vio como su prof. se aleja de ella y desaparece al dar vuelta en una esquina, ve como Kagome comienza a caminar en dirección contraría a la de Jakotsu, aun sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

_Vaya, vaya. Je... la linda Kagome caminando sola, je, alguien se puede aprovechar de eso_ -Pensaba con cierta malicia- Será mejor que la siga sin que se de cuenta, jeje.

Suena el celular de Kagome, ve en el identificador y es Miroku.

Hola galán, jeje, si ya voy para allá, espérame unos 5 minutos, que estoy cerca. Esta bien, nos vemos. –Corta la llamada- Ese Miroku, pero me alegro mucho por el.

Ay Kagome, a mi nadie me dice que no y tú no serás la primera. -se decía por lo bajo Inuyasha mientras la seguía-

El caminaba lentamente y comenzó a apresurar el paso, Kagome tan distraída como siempre, ni cuenta de eso se había dado. Estaba a punto de tomarla del brazo, besarla o llevársela lejos de ahí, cuando ella choca con un chico y cae encima de ese chico.

_Maldición, ese de donde salio, más le vale que no se atreva a hacerle algo_ –Se queda alejado del lugar- _Ese tipo va en el instituto, bah, de seguro se va con el, mejor me voy con Kikyo, ya que Kagome este sola, me le acercare, aun es mi novia lo quiera o no._ –Y se va en busca de Kikyo-

Mientras Kagome, veía a ese joven a los ojos, ella y el se conocen muy bien, pero a pesar de conocerlo hace poco, lo veía como si ya lo conociera de años. Por fin el contacto visual se rompió y el la ayudo a ponerse de pie, ella estaba realmente avergonzada por lo que les acababa de pasar, ella estaba a punto de disculparse.

Oye discúlpame, es que estoy algo distraída y no te vi y… -El le pone un dedo en sus labios y ella se queda callada y solo susurra el nombre de su compañero de clases- Sesshoumaru.  
No te preocupes Kagome, yo también venía distraído y no te vi, -Sonríe- Eso de escapar de ese par de locas, no fue nada fácil.  
¿Locas?, ah ya... te refieres a Kagura y a Kikyo verdad, ellas no te dejan en paz, por ser el chico nuevo, jejeje.  
Si, son demasiado resbalosas, no son mi tipo de mujer, pero parece que no les entra en la cabeza. -De nuevo Sesshoumaru sonríe- Jeje, O tú que opinas.  
Jajaja, pues es que ellas son así, creen que el mundo esta a sus pies, y dime ¿te costo mucho escapar de ellas?  
Bastante, ya que ambas me esperaban en la entrada del instituto y me tenían sujeto de ambos brazos, -Lo comenta Sesshoumaru un poco avergonzado- si no fuera porque la profa. De educación física les hablo, no me habría escapado de ellas.  
Kanna, ella de seguro te vio molesto y te las quito de encima, no le gusta que las porristas sean como ellas, y trata de cuidar la imagen.  
Ah ya veo, je -Ve su reloj- Será mejor que me vaya, mi hermana menor y mi abuela vendrán el día de hoy.  
Si esta bien, de todos modos tengo que ir con Miroku, -Ve la hora en el reloj de Sesshoumaru- Ay se me hace tarde solo tengo 60 segundos para llegar y ya llevo 10 –Empieza a correr- Nos vemos el lunes Sesshoumaru.  
Si, hasta el lunes Kagome -Se despide agitando su mano de un lado a otro- Solo espero que no se vuelva a tropezar. –Lo dice un poco preocupado y comienza a caminar en dirección de su casa-

-----------------------------------------------

Miroku, estaba esperando a que Kagome llegara, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que llegara tarde, así que cuando la vio venir corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban, no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada, ya eran cerca de la 1 1/2 de la tarde, así que se irían a comer a la casa de Kagome como llevaban haciendo cada sábado, desde hace 4 años, cuando se conocieron en la secundaría, ellos iban platicando animadamente del festival que habría en el parque por la llegada del otoño el próximo domingo, Miroku había intentado invitar a Sango a ir con el desde hace ya un tiempo, pero siempre en el último momento se arrepentía, el era demasiado tímido, aunque el no lo quisiera aceptar.

Miroku y este festival si vas a invitar a Sango. -Kagome le pregunta de una forma muy directa- ¿Eh?...  
Ay amiga, que más quisiera poder invitar a esa hermosa joven, pero siempre algo me detiene y ya no puedo seguir -decía con los ojos llorosos- Pero algún día tendré el valor suficiente, eso te lo aseguro.  
Aja, si Miroku, jejeje…

Así ellos tuvieron una agradable comida, y Miroku seguía suspirando por aquel encuentro con su querida Sango, eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde cuando Miroku salio de la casa de Kagome y ella salio rumbo a la casa de Sango, caminaba lentamente y pensaba en la manera en que sus 2 grandes amigos se unieran más, solo se le ocurría una sola cosa, solo que necesitaría que alguien le echara una mano.

_Puede que Houjo y Hachi me ayuden, jeje, solo tendré que hablar con ellos._

Llega a la casa de Sango, ella inmediatamente la hace pasar y la lleva a su cuarto, al parecer en verdad necesitaba hablar con ella. La sentó en una de las sillas de su cuarto y le dio un refresco, Sango se veía nerviosa, y aun no decía palabra alguna, solo le daba vueltas a su refresco, y Kagome la veía ya impaciente. Kagome se pone de pie y comienza a salir del cuarto de Sango cuando ella, la detiene del brazo.

¿Que te pasa Sango?, vine a hablar contigo y no dices nada. -Dice una muy impaciente Kagome-  
Es... -Sin soltar el brazo de su amiga- Es… que… ahh, necesito decirte algo que aun no se, que me esta pasando, pero… pero… pero…  
¿Pero?  
Pero... no se como decir que siento algo por Miroku, estoy... enamorada de ese niño tímido, que cada vez que lo veo siento que floto y siento unas ganas de correr a abrazarlo, pero no se. -Su sonrojo se hizo evidente-  
Ahh -suspira Kagome-_ ¡Le gusta Miroku, jajaja que bien, que bien! _Déjamelo a mí.

Sango y Kagome hablaron de Miroku hasta tarde, ahora Kagome sabia que si llevaba su plan a cabo nada saldría mal, solo necesitaba un poco más de ayuda.

-------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru estaba esperando a que su pequeña hermana y su abuela llegaran, el vive solo en una casa en la que podría vivir una familia completa de 7 integrantes, el estaba sentado en la sala de su casa, la cena ya estaba lista solo faltaba que ellas llegaran. El se encontraba pensando tranquilo, sus ojos cerrados y los mechones de su cabello que caían por su rostro se mecían con el poco aire que entraba por la ventana, de pronto se escucha como se abre la puerta, seguida de un saludo y la risa de una niña. El se pone de pie y se dirige al recibidor y la ve.

¡Sesshoumaru, hermano mayor, ya estamos aquí! -saltando a los brazos de su hermano- te he extrañado mucho hermano.  
Rin -despeinándole el flequillo y sonriendo- pequeña yo también te he extrañado. –Ve a su abuela- Hola, abuela Haruka.  
Hijo –y lo abraza y lo lleva al despacho dejando a Rin sola en la sala- Ya haz iniciado tú búsqueda de esposa.  
¿Qué debo de empezar ya? -pregunta Sesshoumaru un poco molesto- Si aun falta mucho para mi cumpleaños numero 18.  
Eso no importa, recuerda que si no eliges a una persona que sea de tú agrado y gustos, tú padre podrá elegir a tu futura esposa  
¡No aun!, la mayoría de las chicas son realmente interesadas, ninguna de ellas se realmente me interesa –Cierra los ojos- _Aun no la única que es desinteresada es…_

Continuara...

**Muchas gracias pos sus comentarios…**

**Espero contar con sus opiniones, cuídense y hasta pronto.**

**Kazami-Sesnsei**


End file.
